There exists a problem in that intrusion of insects or the like into electric equipment or transport equipment causes malfunctions or disorders thereof. For example, a TV receiver causes heat inside thereof, which may attract pests such as insects or spiders, which intrude into the inside of the TV receiver through small holes on a rear side thereof, and cause malfunction through short-circuit of a circuit, or the like. Such intrusion of insects or the like causing disorders sometimes occur in computers, telephone switchboards, industrial robots or the like.
To address the above problem, it is conceivable to prepare a pesticidal substance carried on a resin material used for structural member, exterior member, fluid transferring pipe, drive member or the like of the instruments.
As a resin material having a pesticidal property, there have been proposed a soft resin such as a low molecular weight straight-chain polyethylene resin, polypropylene resin or polyvinyl chloride resin that is blended as a matrix resin with an insecticide or the like. These resins are of the type that is capable of holding a large volume of a chemical agent such as an insecticide, but has a drawbacks, namely a poor strength, poor heat resistance and poor chemical resistance. Therefore, a product which is formed by using such a resin composition itself as a forming material is greatly limited in its application, and therefore is only applicable to such as a cat collar for which little strength is required (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Numbers Hei-6-315332, 5-284871, and 6-141724).
A so-called engineering plastic has an excellent heat resistance and chemical resistance. However, it usually exhibits a poor capability in carrying the chemical agent mentioned above. As a result, such a plastic mixed with the chemical agent exhibits no sustained release, produces no pesticidal effect or loses the pesticidal effect in a short period of time even if the initial effect can be produced, or poses any other drawbacks.